


Just Keep Breathing & Breathing

by Dawn21Saber



Series: Saber’s Archives of Variangst [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Flashbacks to QFAD, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There’s a happy ending I swear-, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian has Trauma™️, alchemy bros, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn21Saber/pseuds/Dawn21Saber
Summary: While on their journey for the totems, a blizzard strikes Hugo, Varian, Yong, & Nuru, effectively separating them.Now, the blonde thief has to deal with a very traumatized alchemist.(Title is from the song Breathin’ by Ariana Grande but I found it through Thomas Sanders sooo XD)
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Saber’s Archives of Variangst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Just Keep Breathing & Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I like V&7K a lot. I recently discovered it and have been getting a feel of the characters. Right now, I only feel confident in my ability to write Hugo and maybe Nuru? Still iffy on that, but Hugo is the most I’m comfortable writing. If anything does seem out of place in his character, I’m sorry but I’ll try to fix it if I notice it 👍
> 
> Also, this is not romantic Varigo or it’s not intended to be. I’m a sucker for platonic stuff so that’s why most of what I write isn’t shipping stuff. I’ve done it in the past, and now I look back and cringe 😀 if you see this as romantic, to each their own lol but romance isn’t my thing so platonic fluff we go! *dabs*
> 
> TW: Panic Attacks (sorta in depth description), PTSD flashbacks, snowstorms
> 
> (If I missed any, let me know and I will add them soon as I can!)

The wind swirled outside, howling like a lone wolf in the blanket of gray and white. The snow was falling so fast it came down in sheets, coating the ground in white in minutes.

Varian stared as he stood in the doorway of the tavern, hand gripping the clasp of his coat tightly. His blue eyes were wide behind the lenses of his goggles. His stiff posture didn’t go unnoticed by the three behind him.

”You okay there, Varian?” Yong questioned as he pulled his hood up.

That seemed to snap Varian out of whatever trance he was in. The blue-striped teen looked back at his friends, glancing down at the youngest of them.

”Huh? N-no, yeah, I’m f-fine,” he stammered, hoping they passed his stuttering off as the cold getting to him. “Just wondering if we should travel in this...”

”We’ll be fine,” Hugo said, waving his hand nonchalantly. “As long as we stick together and keep an eye out, we should be okay.”

”I’m with Varian on this one,” Nuru said as she watched a swirl of snow blow by. “Blizzards are incredibly dangerous to travel through. Safety in numbers is the correct way to travel in one, but you should avoid it at all costs. Can’t we wait till this is over?”

Hugo shrugged. He turned towards the barkeep who was cleaning the mugs they’d just drank from. “Hey, buddy! Any place around where we can crash till this passes?”

The barkeep turned, placing the mug down and slinging the towel over his shoulder. He propped himself on the bar with a sigh. “Unfortunately, no,” he answered with a gruff voice, running a hand over his beard in thought. “I’d offer you a room here, but they filled up fast when news of the storm reached us.” He straightened up. He bent down and grabbed something from behind the counter before coming out from around the bar. There was a flask in his hand, three identical ones attached to his belt. “It’s not much, but here.” He handed each of them a flask. “Warming solution made by an alchemist years back. Funny woman, she was. We kept the recipe and make it during snowstorms to give to travelers. Take a few sips when you get cold and it’ll warm you right up. Should be enough for you to make it back to where you’ve set up.”

Varian took the flask in his hand, unaware of how tight he was gripping the metal container. He gave a nod of thanks to the barkeep. He opened it and gazed at the solution inside, curiosity pushing away memories of the past and loosening his grip. The liquid was viscous, like syrup, with a nice orange color and red swirled in. It smelt of cinnamon, another spice he couldn’t place, and chocolate. There was another smell to it, one he was familiar with as a chemical he’d worked with in the past. It was safe for human ingestion but certain animals couldn’t drink it (he was lucky Ruddiger could as the critter had gotten in his stores of it at one point).

Capping the flask and clipping it on his belt, Varian looked at the other three. Hugo was sniffing the solution, a spark of curiosity lighting his green eyes. The fellow alchemist had become intrigued with the solution as Varian had. Nuru had thanked the barkeeper and was making sure she had all her things with her, placing the flask in her coat. Yong was making sure the fireworks he had on him were secure and that they wouldn’t fall out, the flask of warming solution in his messenger bag Nuru had let him borrow to store anything they’d buy in the town. They hadn’t reached the town yet, so it was empty save for the flask and a book or two or Nuru’s.

”Is everyone ready?” Varian asked, making the three look at him as the barkeep returned to the bar.

The three gave simultaneous nods. With that, the four left the tavern and entered into the snowstorm outside.

Looking back, this probably wasn’t their smartest decision.

It had been hours since they’d left the tavern. They should’ve reached their camp in maybe an hour with the snowstorm, but they’d ended up getting separated because of a snow bank that collapsed. It had been Varian who’d made the mistake and slipped, falling down the small hill and being showered in the white powder. He’d gotten up and told the others to continue on. Hugo had refused and slid down the bank to him, choosing to stay with him while Nuru got Yong back to camp.

Now, the two alchemists were holed up in a cave, desperate to escape the storm for two very different reason.

Hugo had made a small fire near the back of the cave to where the wind wouldn’t reach. He watched the orange and red swirl as the fire crackled, reminding him of the warming solution in his flask. He unscrewed then cap and took a small swig. The taste of cinnamon and honey flooded his senses as he took it away from his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction, warmth spreading deep in his bones.

”Hey, Goggles, come taste this stuff!” Hugo called to the blue-eyed teenager. “You dropped your flask on the way here, so it’s with me.” He took another small sip of the solution, not wanting to drink it all in case he or Varian one needed extra should the other run out.

Upon not receiving so much as a hum of agreement from his friend, the blonde turned his head towards the mouth of the cave.

Varian was standing still, coat fluttering in what wind could reach. His eyes were glued on the blankets of snow outside, sheets of snow falling from the sky and the wind blowing harshly. If Hugo looked close enough, he could see Varian’s legs trembling, and he didn’t think it was from the cold.

Varian was lost in his thoughts, staring at the endless white and gray outside the cave. A small gust of wind would enter the cavern now and then, blowing his hair from his face. He was vaguely aware that Hugo had made a fire and called his name.

But he didn’t hear Hugo.

”Varian!” came his father’s voice, making his eyes grow wide. “Varian! Watch out!” The voice echoed inside his head, his body freezing as he continued staring into the blizzard.

He took a small step back, something crunching under his foot. He glanced down, seeing amber colored shards under his boot.

Amber...

Varian looked up, gasping as he saw a reflection of his amber-encased father in the ice wall. His breathing sped up as he backed away, tears building in his eyes.

No... this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not again.

No, no, no, no! He couldn’t let it!

Couldn’t let it...

Varian cried out as a hand touched his shoulder. He flinched violently, jerking away from whoever had touched him. His back hit a stone wall and he was suddenly back in prison. The guards were jeering at him, the tall muscle-bound one having shoved his shoulder and causing him to fall backwards into the cold floor.

He grabbed his head, gloved fingers curling into his raven colored hair. The blue stripe hung in front of his right eye, partially obscuring his vision.

Hugo stood stock still, a look of horror plastered on his face. Varian was backed up against the wall of the cave, sliding down it until he plopped on the ground. His eyes were wide and staring right through Hugo. His breathing was rapid and shallow, almost to the point of where he was wheezing. His hands found his way to his head and curled into his hair. Tears began tracking down his cheeks as he began muttering incoherent phrases.

”Dad, no!”, “Rapunzel...”, “You promised... promised...”, were among some he could make out.

It was unsettling to say the least.

Hugo carefully approached Varian. He was well aware he was having a panic attack that very well could be cause by the storm or some other factor.

”Varian!” Hugo called gently, bending down on his hands and knees. “Varian, c’mon... Hairstripe!”

That seemed to get Varian’s attention.

The younger alchemist opened his eyes in a flash, gazing unseeingly at Hugo’s panicked face.

The blonde doubted he could truly see him at that moment. He was just a voice echoing among the many others.

”Hairstripe,” Hugo began gently, realizing the nickname had grabbed some of his attention, “hey, listen, it’s me, Hugo. You... you remember me, right? Hugo the Human!” He chuckle lightly at the blunder of an introduction between them. “Your best two-legged pal, alchemy brothers, Nuru has called us.” He smiled gently.

Varian’s mind was in a whirl. Flashes of the past kept flying by his vision. The black rocks, the amber, his dad, being thrown out of the castle along with a broken promise that should have never been made...

He was only vaguely aware of the tears trailing down his face, small sobs leaving him along with wheezing gasps as he struggled to breathe.

“Hairstripe!”

Varian’s eyes snapped open at the nickname. Eugene called him that...

Team Awesome.

Someone else called him that now, too. Someone blonde? Rapunzel? No... she had brown hair now.

He couldn’t remember in the haze of memories blocking his current ones.

”Hugo the human!” came the voice again, followed by a small chuckle, one devoid of humor but trying to get a reaction. There was a pause in the speech as the voice continued, voice garbled until one phrase peaked Varian’s interest. “Alchemy brothers...”

Brother? He... he didn’t have a brother.

Did he?

Varian winced as a fresh wave of memories hit him.

_”RAPUNZEL!”_

_”YOU PROMISED! **YOU PROMISED!”**_

Varian whimpered, drawing his knees closer to his chest as he began shivering. The anger, the hate in that voice so his own yet so detached from him.

It was like two separate people.

Hugo felt tears of his own well up in his eyes. It hurt seeing Varian like this. Whatever had happened in his past to trigger this worried him immensely. What had he gone through?

He shook his head. Now was not the time.

Taking a deep breath, Hugo gently reached out. His hand hovered over Varian’s shoulder.

”Hairstripe,” he said softly, making the younger glance at him with glossy eyes, “I’m going to touch your shoulder. Is that okay?”

Varian barely nodded, head bobbing but offering nothing else.

Hugo gently laid his hand upon his shoulder. He winced a little as Varian tense, but he didn’t pull away so that was a plus.

”Okay, listen to me,” Hugo began, using a gentle tone while recalling what they had done when he’d had a panic attack after the whole situation with Donella happened. “Focus on my voice – can you do that for me? Just focus on me. Yeah, yeah, right here, that’s it. Listen to the voice, don’t pay attention to anything else, just me.”

Varian had looked up at Hugo’s face fully. Tears were trekking down his face, but he’d stopped sobbing. His breathing was still rapid and his eyes still staring through the blonde, but as long as he was focused on his voice, that was all that mattered. He could reach through and pull him out of this pit of panic he’d fell into.

Hugo reached up with his other hand and placed it on Varian’s other shoulder. He scooted closer, but was wary not to make too much physical contact.

”You still listening in, Hairstripe?” A nod. “Good... can you breathe with me? Just for a minute?” A shrug and wheezing gasp. “Try and breathe in for four seconds.” Hugo began inhaling through his nose.

Varian tried to copy this notion and ended up coughing on air. He coughed and shivered, pressing against Hugo’s side. He tried again and managed the four seconds.

”Great job, Hairstripe!” Hugo said. “Now, hold for seven seconds.” The two did so. “And out for eight.” They both exhaled slowly. “And repeat. Can you do that with me, Varian? Just keep breathing...”

Varian gave a nod as the two did their breathing exercise together. After a few moments of breathing, Varian’s breathing had become somewhat regular. It was a little wheezy, but he could get air in and out at a normal pace. The wheezing was probably from the cold.

Oh, right... the blizzard...

”Hey, Hairstripe? You okay to stand and come with me? We need to warm up or we’ll get sick,” Hugo said.

Varian made no gestures of agreement. He merely began standing to his feet, legs trembling.

”Oh, hey, whoa now!” Hugo yelped, standing to his feet and sliding an arm under Varian’s and around his back to support him. “A little eager, are we?” He gave a small laugh.

Varian’s mouth twitched upward before falling into a thin line. With a sigh, Hugo led Varian to the fire, which surprisingly hadn’t gone out. He gently set him down on the cave floor. The blonde grabbed his flask before sitting down beside him.

”Here, drink this,” he said, handing it to him.

Varian shakily took the flask. He tipped the warming solution into his mouth and took a few sips. He hummed as he took it away from his mouth, the taste warming his body down to the bones. Warmth spread through him, making his body relax.

He blinked, eyes finally beginning to focus in on the world around him. The voices jeering at him inside his head were slowly drowned out by the warmth of the solution. He was sitting in front of a small fire, the crackling easing his mind and giving him something to focus on. He knew Hugo was beside him. He could sense his presence and feel his eyes on him.

”I’m fine,” Varian said, voice hoarse and scratchy. He cleared his throat and was met with a cough. He placed a glove over his mouth, letting out a sigh. “N-no... I’m not fine.”

Hugo stared at him. He wasn’t sure what to say or do right now. He’d succeeded in calming him down, but what did he do with the aftermath? His friend was very obviously traumatized and he didn’t want to poke the bear with a stick and make things worse.

”You can’t make things worse than they already are.”

Ah, shoot. He’d said that out loud.

”Heh, sorry, Varian,” Hugo mumbled, looking at him. “I want to know what happened, but if you’re not ready, I’m okay with waiting however long you need.”

Varian shook his head. He bent forwards and ran his hand over his face. He sighed deeply. “No... no. It’s – it’s time you knew. All of you, actually... I’ll tell Nuru and Yong when we get back.”

Hugo furrowed his eyebrows. “Tell me what exactly?” he asked hesitantly.

”You know those jabs Donella would make at me?” he questioned, staring at the orange flames in front of him. “About me being fully capable of overthrowing Corona if I so chose to?” He was met with silence. “Well...”

An hour or so had passed as Varian recounted his past. From the day he was cast out into the blizzard to the day Rapunzel got him to join her again and freed his father. He went through every detail, every break in his mind, every crack in his sanity, every hateful, vengeful thought he had had. Hugo needed to know the truth and the whole truth. He needed to know exactly what he had teamed up with.

Heh... he wasn’t even referring to himself as “who” anymore. As if he were some creature of the night in a tale used to scare kids and make them behave.

Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if the people of Old Corona did use him as a horror story before he’d gotten redeemed and worked so hard to make things right.

Now, Hugo was staring at him, blinking.

Varian couldn’t read his face in the firelight, but he could only imagine the thoughts running through the blonde’s head.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he imagined the things Nuru and Yong would think of him. He bit his lip to keep from crying when something tackled him, causing him to gasp at the suddenness.

Hugo was latched on to him, tears running down his face.

Varian, momentarily startled, blinked in shock. The tears in his eyes fell as he returned the embrace. He buried his head in Hugo’s shoulder, body shuddering as he tried not to cry.

”Varian...” Hugo began, “I – I am so sorry that happened to you. They shouldn’t have left you, a fourteen-year-old kid who’s father was in danger, and cast you out in a blizzard.” He hiccuped as tears continued pouring from his eyes. “You didn’t deserve that... no one does.”

Varian broke. How he yearned to hear those words very few people other than Rapunzel and Eugene and his father had spoken. He’d gotten his validation and repentance from those he wronged and accepted and forgiven those who had wronged him, but for someone who wasn’t even involved to say it? It really and truly made him feel loved as family should be.

He cried into Hugo’s shoulder. He cried his thanks and ended up laughing a little, grateful to have such supportive and caring family. This caused Hugo to laugh along, a grin breaking out on his face.

By the end, the two were laughing and hugging and crying. They were happy, happy Varian was finally letting go of something he’d been bearing for far too long and happy Hugo was able to call him family. A brother. They would get through everything that came against them.

Just so long as they keep breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s a mafia boss’s preferred search engine?
> 
> Bada-Bing! Eh? Eh? 😉 Okay I’ll leave now-
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed and maybe I didn’t mess up Hugo or the others too much lol  
> (Also fun fact: this was almost Team Awesome but I haven’t done any 7K stuff yet so this is for them)


End file.
